Managing well barriers and maintaining well integrity within limits is challenging for aging wells and has a major effect on extending the life of wells and reducing operational costs. This is important for both the design phase and the operational phase of a well. As more real-time data become available, the efficient use of quality data for analysis has become important. Little has been done to include some of the more important engineering analyses in this process such as, for example, analysis of wellhead movement, annular pressure buildup, maximum allowable surface pressure, temperature and pressure effects on the well integrity, casing corrosion and erosion, zonal isolation and estimation of a tubing or casing safety factor, which may all bear on a quantifiable monitoring system. Standard methods and guidelines are traditionally used before or after a well integrity incident occurs, but the key to savings and success is avoiding the risks associated with such incidents. Continuous monitoring helps identify the risk involved with the engineering analysis rather than setting simple limits and following the workflow process. If risks are identified early, better solutions can be provided to reduce the associated costs and take remedial action.